Lela Crawford
Lela Crawford is a Mage previously affiliated with the new iteration of Underworld. After her village was destroyed by a Dark Guild, she was saved by Pluto Morior, and joined his guild to repay his kindness. After the war against the Svartalfar, Lela to join Dragon Gunfire, and formed a team with her new boyfriend, Victor Crassus, and friend, Matthew Drakon. Appearance Lela has long, brown, back-length hair that she keeps up with a ponytail, and two bangs framing her face. She possesses blue eyes and a fair skin tone. She generally dresses in a a white tank top, with a black vest, blue jeans, and sneakers. She also wears a pink and white cap, with a circular emblem on it. Personality Lela is the most energetic member of Underworld (which actually isn't saying much). Her energy, and generally happy nature has a large effect on those around her, especially those of her guild mates. Her general nature is what caused some of the members of Underworld to ultimately doubt their goals, upon realizing the severity of their crimes, seeking pardon from Othrys. Despite her general kind and calm demeanor, she is not afraid to fight. On top of that, she is also prone to rage, allowing her to trigger Dragon Force, and attack her opponent relentlessly. She will generally only be angered to this degree by the harm or insult of her friends. History Lela grew up in a small village in Caelum. Eventually that village was destroyed by a Dark Guild that killed all the inhabitants. However, she was saved by Pluto Morior before they could get to her. Seeing high promise in her abilities, Pluto decided to allow her to join Underworld so she could repay her debt. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Lela is a rather skilled user of Water Magic, being her primary magic. She is capable of manipulating large quantities of water, either that which she creates herself or what comes from the environment. It was her great prowess in the usage of this magic that piqued Pluto Morior's interest in the first place. The temperature of her water is dependent on her emotional level. When sad or emotionless it is ice cold, allowing her to inflict hypothermia onto her targets, or otherwise leave them unable to react as they are slowed by the cold. When angered, her water is boiling hot, scalding her opponents with third degree burns. Her water, when she's using her base emotional state, is a more lukewarm temperature. However, the power of her water is independent of her emotional state. She can manipulate the pressure and size of her water, allowing her to cut easily through steel and harder metals like a blade, and even create tidal waves when at full power. Despite not being as well-rounded in the crafting of spells as a Water-Make Mage would be, Lela is still capable of making basic constructs, such as blades or tendrils. * Hydrokinesis: '''Lela is not only capable of manipulating the water she creates herself, or even water from the surrounding area, but she is even capable of manipulating water created by her opponents. Her skill in the manipulation of water is highly advanced, causing her to turn her opponents attacks against them on a whim, like Totomaru had against Natsu Dragneel with Fire Magic. She can manipulate water of any grade, whether it's been created by a regular mage, a Slayer, or even water created by a Curse by an Etherious. She can also manipulate water that isn't 100 percent water, such as muddy water or the Poisonous Water utilized by Manos. However, this does not extend to water that isn't in a liquid state, as she cannot manipulate ice or water vapor. However, Lela can use her standard Water Magic to manipulate the temperature of water, and is not restricted by temperature in her ability to manipulate water at all. * '''Water Body: '''Lela's most notable skill is her ability to use Water Body. Through this magic, Lela is capable of, as the name implies, transforming her body into water. This allows her to become intangible to all physical attacks, as well as some fluid or gas-based attacks. However, she can only transform into water when she tries to. This means that she must be actively aware of the transformation in order to turn to water, allowing sneak attacks to be effective. Also, her Water Body technique is still effected by Lightning Magic, Poison Magic, Ice Magic, Fire Magic, and other users of Water Magic (in that order of decreasing effectiveness), but due to her Hydrokinesis the latter magic is rarely an issue. Her body can also still be induced to feel pain when affected by magics that affect the nervous system, such as Maguilty Sense. Lela's Water Body always possesses the same volume when used without any outside sources of water, but she is able to merge with bodies of water or spells to increase the volume of her Water Body. When reverts back to human form, her body will revert back to its original volume. This technique doesn't utilize much magic power to maintain, only doing so as Lela attempts to use too much water at once. * '''Hydrozoan: '''Lela learned and mastered this magic during her time as a member of Underworld. It is a variation of Water Magic which utilizes highly specialized water to attack foes with poisonous effects. This water in particular is a light pink color. By either injecting this water into her opponents, or even just touching them with it, it introduces the poison to an individuals nervous system, giving them excruciating pain. The poison then slowly makes its way to the heart, causing more and more pain the further through the body the venom goes. Depending on the dosage, which can be changed based upon the spell used against her opponent and the amount of water they become drenched in, the power of her venom can range from causing great pain to even heart failure. Despite its seeming magnificent power, it does have one glaring weakness: whenever someone applies vinegar or urine to a sting the poison will be immediately cured. The results being so instantaneous it was like they were never even poisoned in the first place, only feeling minor fatigue from the pain they had suffered. If someone coats their body in vinegar or urine, the poison becomes completely useless until the water portion of the venom washes it off. In the event that someone ingests Lela's venom, they must ingest vinegar or urine in order to counteract it. Those with immunity to poison are also unaffected by the venom. Using standard Water Magic abilities, Lela is also capable of changing the pressure and temperature of this water, making it even more effective. Lela is also immune to her own venom, and can cure anyone who's been subjected to it. ** '''Sting: '''The most basic spell utilized through this magic. Lela fires one, or several strings of water from her fingers. The strings then lightly pierce through her targets flesh, infecting them with her poison. By maintaining the strings after creating them, Lela is also capable of restricting movement while simultaneously pumping her venom into her target continuously. Otherwise, she can fire of strings in a bullet-like manner to strike opponents with his venom at high velocities. Lela can create up to ten strings at once, one for each finger. ** '''Medusae: Lela creates a sphere of her water in her hands, which then for into a small, net-like construct. As her opponent approaches her or flees, Lela fires the net towards her target, rapidly expanding in size to about the size of a fishing net, and wrapping around the target. This causes the subject to not only be unable to move, but simultaneously injects them with her venom. ** Portuguese Man O' War: '''Lela's most dangerous technique. It normally requires a large amount of external sources of water to produce, but weaker variations can be made using only water Lela creates herself. Lela begins this spell by holding her hands out above her, summoning water to form a large sphere above her. She then activates her Water Body to merge with it. From inside the floating sphere, several tendrils of water come from the bottom, aiming to ensnare and pull up victims into the main sphere. This whole ordeal causes a great amount of venom to enter the target's body, with the extra water being used to protect her main body from attacks. When done with the sphere, she can diffuse it all at once, causing a large deluge of her venomous water to fall upon her target. '''Hand to Hand Combat: Out of her three companions, Lela has the least skill in hand to hand combat. However, she's still skilled enough to utilize hand to hand combat in conjunction with her magic in order to fight unarmed. When using her Water Body technique, Lela is skilled enough to avoid attacks, and counterattack with powerful punches and kicks, giving them more power with pressurization of her Water Magic. Enhanced Speed: Lela has incredible reflexes and movement speed. She's capable of reflexively transforming into her Water Body, and then counterattack in one fluid motion. She can also use her water to almost instantly close the distance between her and her opponent, attacking them with a large deluge of water. Enhanced Durability: Even when her water body has somehow been nullified, Lela has no trouble taking powerful attacks, and can still get back to her feet to counterattack with no trouble. She once withstood a heavy dose of poison, but was still able to continue fighting despite the pain she was in. She even managed to defeat Jacqueline Darner in combat when the poison was removed, despite all the damage she had taken beforehand. Immense Magic Power: Lela's magic power was so great that it attracted Pluto Morior, and he allowed her to join Underworld. Lela is also notable to be the only member of this elite guild that was not previously a Mage for hire like all the other members. As a member of Dragon Gunfire, Lela's magic power is still considered on par with that of her teammates, Matthew and Victor, with them referring to her as a very dangerous woman. When exerting her magical power, her aura is colored light green. Relationships Underworld Pluto Morior: Pluto saved her from being killed by the Dark Mages that destroyed her village. Due to this, Lela has undying loyalty towards him, and a great deal of respect. Although she does sometimes question his methods, and Underworld's purpose, she was unwilling to betray him, at least, not until she repays his kindness. She has since relinquished her position as a member of Underworld after learning of his previous crimes, and joined Dragon Gunfire instead. Trivia Lela's appearance is based off of Hilda from the Pokemon franchise Lela's surname, Crawford, is a reference to the aquatic animal, the crayfish. Lela's magic, Hydrozoan, and all its spells are references to jellyfish. Even the method of curing her venom is the same.Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Poison Magic User